Borzojość
by jamnioria
Summary: Miniminiaturka wyprodukowana w ramach akcji "Wyciąganie Hisy Z Otchłani Lenistwa". Zawiera dużo nawiasów. A tak, i Rufusa. Niespodzianka!


Kto powiedział, że koty są kocie?

Xerxes Break jest koci, tak. Drażni się, drapie pazurkami i swoim ignorowaniem doprowadza do szewskiej pasji, ale mruczy i się łasi, jak go odpowiednio podejść. Głównie mruczy. Do ucha. Sprośności. Czasem?

(No, ale potem znowu sobie idzie, i znowu trzeba go ściągać z parapetu.)

Natomiast pan Rufus nie jest koci wcale. Wcale a wcale. Jest psi, na swój sposób, bo psy to nie tylko bezinteresowność, bezgraniczne zaufanie i merdanie ogonem na widok kiełbasy. Nie. Istnieją też rasy, które przywiązują się do jednej tylko osoby i tylko nią szanują, resztę omiatając lekceważącym spojrzeniem spod długich rzęs. I tylko ta osoba, jedna jedyna jedyniutka, może liczyć na to, że po pacnięciu w nos gazetą pies spuści głowę z pokorą, a nie – odda. Niekoniecznie gazetą...

Były sobie takie rosyjskie psy – już nie pamiętasz, jak im tam było – które były bardzo panorufusowe, i

(Pan Rufus, tak, zawsze to, nie Rufus i nie diuk Barma, bo to – z obu stron – niegrzeczne)

i z tą samą elegancją leżały na atłasach, i z tą samą elegancją łypały wyniośle, z tą samą elegancją pachniały nie po swojemu. Nie wiesz, dlaczego, ale ten zapach dziwnych trafem wydaje ci się nie na miejscu.

(Bo chyba już go gdzieś czułeś, chyba)

„Kot" wygląda tak: jest nieufny, egoistyczny i chodzi swoimi drogami, i nigdy nie wiadomo, czy tym razem wychodzi na myszki, czy w świat. I liże masło, no właśnie, koty liżą masło, ponadto pan Gilbert się ich boi, więc muszą mieć w sobie to coś. Ale, jeśli człowiek odpowiednio do kota podejdzie, zdoła go polubić – pokochać nawet? – nie tylko za miękkie, gładkie futerko. Trzeba się postarać i spojrzeć przez wady jak przez okulary, które tak naprawdę wcale nie są zaparowane, to wszystko wina oczu.

Natomiast „pies" to: lojalność. I wierność, i miłość i niemalże małżeństwo, bo jak już się ma psa, to on nie odejdzie, będzie kochał po grób. Rankiem wsunie chłodny nos pod kołdrę i kontrolnie połaskocze w stopy, żeby upewnisz się, czy ukochany właściciel i tym razem wstanie i da mięska. Ale jeśli pies nie będzie tak się zachowywał, nie będzie przejawiał tych cech, sympatia do niego minie, nawet, jeśli będzie miał słodki pyszczek i zawadiackie, przekrzywione ucho.

Pies ma kochać, i już. Kot ma być kochanym, i już.

Kiedy role się odwrócą, cóż – przykro ci bardzo – wtedy robi się bajzel.

Chrup! Trzeszczą okulary pod ciężarem buta. Kap, kap – kapie krew. Macasz nerwowo wokół siebie, szukając szklanych szczątków, ale nigdzie ich nie ma, i w końcu orientujesz się, że jednak są, o tu – przed tobą. A tuż obok dygocąca furia, która powiedziała „Odejdź" o jeden raz za dużo.

Palce, targające pieszczotliwie włosy, nie wydają żadnego dźwięku, tak samo mrużące się oczy i usta rozciągające w krzywym uśmiechu. Podobnie milczy powietrze, przecięte zimnym metalem, który za chwilę będzie już ciepły i przyjemnie czerwony, a krople będą, kap, kap, kapać na dywan, no nie, znowu trzeba myć. Rana na czole, dla odmiany, boli tak, że chce ci się wyć, ale tego nie robisz, tylko – cicho jak kot i posłusznie jak pies – oddalasz się do swojego pokoju.

(I starasz się nie kapać na pościel)

Szumi, szumi deszcz, kiedy biegniesz, a przed oczami śmigają ci różowe frędzelki szaliczka. Podobny odgłos wydają szeleszczące papierki cukierków, wysypanych na twoje łóżko przez wyszczerzonego radośnie wariata, który nie wie - albo tylko udaje, że nie wie – że właśnie obmyślasz plan zamordowania go, możliwie brutalnego. A potem, a! potem to i tak ci wszystko jedno, bo twoim oczom ukazują się przepiękne, srebrniutkie papierki michałków.

(Puste, oczywiście)

Chlup! robi kałuża, a tobie, nie wiedzieć czemu, zostanie w pamięci na zawsze obraz czarnego, lśniącego bucika o cal nad jej powierzchnią, a potem plusk i lekka korona kropelek, i opadające szybką, zwinną falą wilgotne loki. But jest długi do kolan i niebotycznie drogi, więc kropelki spłyną, a nie przenikną przez drobną dziurkę między szwami i zmoczą skarpetkę, tak jak w twoim przypadku.

Cichutko ciurka nalewana przez ciebie herbata, porcelanowe filiżanki dzwonią dystyngowanie, gdy przez przypadek muśnie je łyżeczka. Kropelka spadnie w złotą toń niezauważenie. Rogalik już nie jest kropelką i nie spada w toń, a na podłogę, więc tsk, syczy pan Rufus z irytacją, cholera, jaki ty jesteś niezdarny.

Rezydencja jest ciszą, nawet drzewa wokół niej szumią jakoś tak niemrawo, ale wewnątrz słyszalny jest nawet szelest przewracanej strony w starym woluminie.

Psiość pana Rufusa czasami jest, a czasami jej nie ma. Czasami, gdy wsuwasz się do jego pokoju z tacą w dłoni, widzisz, że leży prosto, na plecach, z włosami równo ułożonymi na poduszce, innym razem zwija się w kłębek, a rude pukle rozrzucone są na wszystkie strony. Za każdym razem starasz się podać śniadanie bez tego irytującego stuknięcia tacy, tak, żeby pan obudził się po twoim wyjściu, i za każdym razem ci nie wychodzi. W dni robocze migdałowe oczy otwierają się i rzucają czujne, skośne spojrzenie, w soboty natomiast nawet na ciebie nie patrzy, łypie tylko na tacę, upewnia się, że rogaliki są wystarczająco puszyste, przewraca się na drugi bok i zasypia znowu, dając ci idealną okazję do ucieczki. W niedziele starasz się go unikać.

Lubi słone. Po psiemu oblizuje miękkie wargi z drobinek soli i przymyka oczy, sięgając po kolejnego orzeszka. Długopyskie stworzenie łypie nań z nadzieją, ale usta pana Rufusa wyginają się w uśmiechu i pies z powrotem opuszcza głowę na łapy, mrucząc z zawodem. Długie palce, błyszczące od soli i tłuszczu na opuszkach, leniwie przebiegają przez miękką sierść psa.

Psy mają to do siebie, że tolerują. Kiedy ktoś robi coś, co je irytuje, dają szansę, czekają, aż przestanie i dopiero na końcu decydują się działać.

Pan Rufus siedzi na kanapie i czyta książkę. Nogi ma podkulone, a obok walają się trzy inne tomy, pusta filiżanka i jabłko. Ty krzątasz się po salonie z miotełką w ręku i uparcie próbujesz pozbyć się kurzu z wazy. Problem polega na tym, ze kurz ani myśli dać się usunąć. Głupi kurz.

Przechodzisz obok, w akcie desperacji podążając po mokrą szmatkę, gdy nagle –

pac!

szczupła, odziana w białą rękawiczkę dłoń jednym ruchem wytrąca ci z ręki klucze. Następuje upadek, a potem cisza. I:

- Nie dzwoń tak, to irytujące.

(A może on jednak nie jest taki psi, a może)

(nie)

A może on jednak jest kotem? Może są z Xerxesem podobni i dlatego tak się nienawidzą? Tak właśnie myślisz, a podświadomie już zastanawiasz się, gdzie są te dokumenty, które miałeś oddać na dzisiaj i czy naprawdę je wypełniłeś, czy to była tylko wizja spowodowana wczorajszą... wczorajszością. Ale -

- Leż, gdzie znowu lecisz...

- i czujesz, jak szczupła, ciepła dłoń odruchowo muska twój kark, jak po skórze przesuwają się paznokcie.

(I dochodzisz do wniosku, ze chyba na pewno jednak nie.)


End file.
